Because of you
by Ninde Elhenair
Summary: Ella era muy pequeña cuando todo ocurrió, cuando su mas grande temor se apoderó de la realidad, cuando su más temida pesadilla se convirtió en el capítulo mas doloroso de su existir.


**Because of you**

Por: Ninde_Elhenair

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Sakura Car****d Captors no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a CLAMP. La cancion que use no me pertenece y es "Because of you" de Kelly Clarkson. **

Las luces anaranjadas que en ese momento conformaban gran parte del cielo fueron bajando de matiz lentamente, hasta convertirse en un rojo oscuro que lentamente dio paso a la noche en toda la ciudad.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía. Ella era muy pequeña cuando todo ocurrió, cuando su mas grande temor se apoderó de la realidad, cuando su más temida pesadilla se convirtió en el capítulo mas doloroso de su existir.

Un dolor que decidió callar para siempre como lo hizo su madre; durante toda su vida eso sirvió para ser feliz, había crecido con amigos y una vida cómoda, pero lo mejor llegó tiempo después cuando pudo ver realizado su mayor sueño al unir su vida con su verdadero amor. El sueño superó a la pesadilla en magnitud.

Pero ahora, lo estaba reviviendo todo de nuevo.

–Por favor, Tomoyo, eso no tiene nada que ver en estos momentos– había dicho él al llegar y toparse con un reclamo en vez de un beso o una caricia de su esposa. Tuvo un día difícil y lo último que quería en esos momentos era discutir por algo sin importancia, menos ahora

–Sólo quiero que me digas la verdad– suplicó ella con la voz quebrantada –¿Lo hiciste de nuevo? ¿volviste a tomar?

–Si lo hice– respondió él subiendo el tono de su voz –¿Eso era lo que querías oír? Bien, pues date por satisfecha, de nuevo tuviste razón, adivinaste lo que pasó

–Sabes que ese vicio te puede matar– le recriminó ella con un hilo de voz y los ojos bañados en lágrimas, haciendo un ademán con la mano como para apartar algo de si misma –No seas imbécil...

Como respuesta, sintió un dolor en su mejilla, seguido por el ardor que había dejado esa huella en su pálida piel

Una día difícil para los dos, una discusión sin sentido, una palabra hiriente de ella, una bofetada certera de él. Esos fueron algunos de los factores que hicieron sobrevenir sus mas dolorosos recuerdos, cuando él se fue de su vida para siempre; y su esposo, sabiendo el dolor por el que ella había pasado, fue el detonante para que estallara esa bomba de dolor que por tanto tiempo estuvo resguardada por la indiferencia.

Todo se hacía realidad de nuevo, todo... todo lo que ocurrió aquella triste y gris noche hace más de 20 años...

–Por el amor de Dios, Sonomi, tuve un día muy difícil– exclamaba el hombre de cabellos y ojos negros a la mujer que estaba en frente de él –No quiero discusiones ahora, estoy exhausto

–¿Exhausto?– exclamó la mujer con un tono enfadado en el timbre de su voz –Pues tal vez estabas demasiado cansado desde el medio día, por que olvidaste recoger a tu hija de la guardería, me hablaron a la oficina a las 4 de la tarde para avisarme que tenían que cerrar y que la niña seguía allí ¿cómo crees que me sentí?

–No lo olvidé, simplemente me fue imposible salir de la junta en esos momento, era algo de vital importancia para la empresa, ¿es que acaso no puedes entenderlo?

–Claro que lo entiendo– exclamó Sonomi, descruzando los brazos –Entiendo que ese maldito negocio es más importante para ti que tu propia hija. Eres un mal padre ¿cómo pudiste?

–Ah! Olvidaba que TÚ eres la mujer perfecta– exclamó él en tono sarcástico, abriendo los brazos al cielo –Esa que nunca hace nada mal, que es capaz de llevar a cargo la GRAN labor de asistente en la empresa de su padre y además darse tiempo en su apretada agenda de 5 horas para ser madre ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?

–No le veo sentido a tus comentarios– le reclamó ella, con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse en cualquier instante

–¿Sabes una cosa? No me interesa lo que piensas. Se acabó, Sonomi, me largo de este infierno que llamas hogar.

Con la ira corriendo por sus venas, golpeó con la mano un jarrón lleno de flores que estaba sobre la mesa de cristal y lo tiró al suelo, haciendo que se derramara el contenido por todo el suelo. Se dirigió a la puerta con los ojos centellantes de furia y dolor, un dolor que él mismo causaba día con día pero no lo aceptaba; no se daría el lujo de admitir que se equivocaba en alguna cosa, alguna decisión, en nada.

Abrió la puerta y sus ojos negros se toparon con una pequeña mirada amatista, llena de lágrimas.

Él único error del que sería capaz de admitir, era que le había causado dolor a esa pequeña personita que amaba más que a su vida entera, a esa pequeña luz de esperanza que había surgido del amor que alguna vez se profesaron mutuamente el y su esposa, pero ahora... todo acabó

–Papi– dijo la pequeña, de no mas de 4 años de edad –¿Estás enojado?

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Cayó al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, apoyando su mejilla derecha en su mano, no le dolía el golpe, le dolía el hecho de que le haya pegado, le dolía el recordar su dolor, uno que pensó olvidado, un dolor que siempre fingió que no existía, pero ese golpe, más que una recriminación, fue como el duro golpe a la realidad.

Oyó como él se acercaba a su lado y la tomaba de los hombros,

tratando de atraer su atención, pero era inútil. Ella se había perdido en su dolor, en su recuerdo, en ese momento que creyó haber borrado de su corazón el día que volvió a sonreír de manera sincera y que sus ojos dejaron de brillar de tristeza para mirar con amor. El roce de las manos de su esposo le parecieron simples contactos de viento, estaba inmersa en su propio mundo, en su propia pesadilla.

Se vio a si misma, pero no era la misma mujer de 26 años que era ahora. No, era una frágil y pequeña niña de cuatro años en pijama rosa que se aferraba a su oso de peluche con todas sus fuerzas, mientras escuchaba a sus padres hablarse a gritos, no entendía porque gritaban, pero le asustaba escuchar tantos gritos, le dolía de tal forma que sus bellos ojos comenzaron a reflejar una gran tristeza que se torno en pequeños cristales líquidos que comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas.

Escuchó un último grito, seguido por el ruido que se produce al caer un objeto al suelo y quebrarse; después la puerta se abrió con fuerza y vio a su padre, con el rostro contorsionado de ira. Al cruzarse sus miradas, ella hizo una pregunta inocente, digna de la edad que ella tenía, después sintió los brazos de su padre rodearla y cargarla por las escaleras hasta su habitación, escuchando un ruido extraño, como un susurro, pero no era conformado por ninguna palabra. Era un sollozo

Pronto se vio protegida por las suaves mantas de su cama, pero estaban a oscuras, apenas y veía la silueta de su padre ¿por qué no encendía la luz?

–¿Papá?

–Perdóname, hija... yo... ya no puedo más– habló el hombre, con un remedo de voz –Voy a ir de viaje ¿sabes? Y puede que no regrese en mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de eso, recuerda que siempre te voy a querer... que estaré a tu lado cuando pienses en mi. Promete que serás una niña fuerte, sana y que sabrás cuidar de ti misma. Que nunca dejarás de sonreír, recuerda que no me gusta verte llorar.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

–¿Tardarás mucho, papi?– preguntó la pequeña Tomoyo, indiferente a la realidad

–Si

Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, antes de dejar de ver la silueta de su padre desaparecer tras la luz que se produjo al abrir la puerta. Su papá se iba de viaje, pero por lo general ella siempre lo acompañaba, así que tal ves esta vez iba a ser igual... si, de seguro era eso, pero como ya era muy tarde no le podía decir que se arreglara.

Le daría una sorpresa.

Se levantó de la cama y calzó sus pequeñas pantuflas, encendió la lámpara que estaba en su mesita de noche y comenzó a buscar una mochila en la que metió un poco de ropa y varios juguetes. Después se puso un hermoso vestido color lila con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, le daría a su papá la sorpresa, a él le gustaba ver como día tras día se superaba...

–¡Por favor no te vayas!– le suplicó Sonomi, aferrándose a la puerta

–Ya es muy tarde, debiste pensar en que esto llegaría a pasar si seguías con tus malditos reclamos, soy una persona muy ocupada pero no por eso carezco de corazón... soporte por dos años... pero hoy llegaste al límite, hazte a un lado

–NO, vamos a hablar, verás que arreglaremos todo

–Te dije que ya es muy tarde– le dijo, antes de tomarla del brazo y jalarla para retirarla de su camino entre la puerta de salida y él. Antes de cruzar el umbral, la miró por última vez y, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, le colocó un delicado beso en la frente, después, tomó su maleta y caminó hacia su auto.

Colocó la llave en el encendido, y partió. No quería voltear hacia atrás, porque si lo hacía, sabía que se arrepentiría de su decisión, pero al hacerlo, con seguridad al siguiente día existiría otra nueva e inútil discusión. No. No quería que su pequeña creciera con ese ambiente, no quería alejarse, pero ella necesitaría más a su madre que a él.

No volteó la mirada.

Tal ves si lo hubiese hecho, se habría percatado de la pequeña niña que corría, mochila en mano, en dirección al carro, con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, sonrojadas por el fuerte viento que azotaba contra su cara en su desesperada carrera por alcanzar a su papá

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forces to fake a smile, a laugh_

Every day of my life

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

–Papá... no te vayas... no me dejes... papá– era lo que susurraba la mujer, que aún sujetaba su mejilla. Era como si estuviese en un trance muy profundo del cual no pudiera salir.

–Tomoyo... Tomoyo!– le llamaba él, moviéndola un poco para que reaccionara, pero era inútil. Estaba ausente de la realidad, perdida en el recuerdo más doloroso de su vida. Y él había sido el culpable de esto. Estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero ahora no sabía que hacer para que su esposa reaccionara.

Pronto, ella volteó a verlo, no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro. Seguía ausente.

Tomoyo levantó la mirada lentamente, pero no vio ni su casa, ni su esposo, en lugar de eso, lo que presenció fue una habitación blanca, muy blanca. Y un incesante sonido que le retumbaba en los oídos cruelmente.

Lo vio, acostado en esa cama. Con muchos tubos conectados a su cuerpo ¿por qué lo tenían así? Si hace apenas en la noche estaba muy bien, y se había ido en el coche de viaje, ella trató de alcanzarlo pero sus pequeñas piernas no podían correr tan rápido como quería. En la mañana, su mamá recibió una llamada por teléfono y al colgar comenzó a llorar... y ahora estaba allí, en ese cuarto que olía raro, viendo a su padre acostado en una cama muy pequeña y con muchos aparatos ruidosos conectados a esos tubos que le habían puesto en todo el cuerpo.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento.

Se acercó lentamente a su cama, cuidando no hacer mucho ruido, de hacerlo, descubrirían que ella estaba allí y que había desobedecido a su madre cuando le dijo que no entrara. Su padre lentamente abrió los ojos y le sonrió de manera dulce, abrió los labios y recitó con, lo que probablemente eran, sus últimas fuerzas: "Te amo, hija".

Después de eso, su papá cerró los ojos y el ruido incesante... se volvió continuo.

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos violetas al mismo tiempo que una se escapaba de los ojos cerrados de su padre y su oso de peluche caía al suelo.

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

I was so young

_You should have know better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry_

_In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

No quería que eso volviese a ocurrir.

Ese día perdió a su padre y nunca más lo volvió a ver sonreír, ahora ya no veía el cuarto de hospital ni a su padre, a quien veía en ese momento era a el hombre que ella había escogido para formar una familia y el que quería para compartir el resto de su vida.

No.

No cometería el mismo error que cometieron sus padres.

–Perdóname, Eriol– le dijo al momento que lo abrazaba y comenzaba a llorar sobre su hombro.

El correspondió el abrazo y la estrechó con fuerza, después le dijo –Perdóname tú a mi... no debí pegarte pero es que debes comprender que soy inglés... crecí bebiendo alcohol, y no es una costumbre que pueda olvidar de un día para otro

–No quiero que te pase nada, no quiero que ese vicio te aparte de mi lado... no quiero perderte

–Tomoyo– le susurró al mismo tiempo que se separaba un poco de ella y la hacía que lo mirara, guiando su rostro con su mano para quedar frente a frente –Yo no te voy a dejar sola... nunca lo haría ¿entiendes? Puede que haya problemas, es cierto, pero para eso estamos juntos, para solucionarlos y encontrar la salida correcta. Sólo debemos aprender a no exaltarnos como hoy... no hay que cometer el mismo error dos veces.

–Lo sé... nosotros prometimos que íbamos a pensar primero... en él– dijo al mismo tiempo que veía un retrato que estaba sobre la chimenea.

Un hermoso retrato familiar, una pintura al óleo de Eriol abrazándola cariñosamente, mientras estaba sentado en el brazo de un sillón rojo, ella sentada cómodamente en el asiento... y un hermoso niño de unos tres años sentado en su regazo. Tenía el cabello ondulado como su madre y de color azul oscuro como su padre, sus hermosos ojos brillantes eran de color negro... como su abuelo.

**FIN**

**Espacio de la autora:**

Fic dedicado a mi amiga **Kary G**, que me pidió esta historia desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin aquí la tengo para ella.

"_Hola que tal a todos! Llevo meses si no anos sin subir otra historia de mi amiga Ninde. Ninde tuvo oportunidad de ver sus reviews en las dos historias anteriores y le prometi que iba a publicar esta historia aquí en fanfiction. Esta historia fue hecha en el 2005 (si no me equivoco) Cualquier comentario o pregunta no duden en escribir a Ninde. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia."_

_**Atte:**__ Karina (Kary G.)_


End file.
